


What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me

by queencestqueen



Series: Quote Titled Queencest Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencestqueen/pseuds/queencestqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea wakes Oliver from a dream and gets everything she has ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Feel is the Only Truth for Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- Spoilers for the end of the first season of ARROW.  
> \- Also, incest, people.  
> \- Title from the song, “King of Fools” by Poets of the Fall.  
>  **People:**  
>  Written for and inspired by the commentary of x4ashes4ashes. Edited by the ever wonderful jameslawrences. Thank you so much for help, my dear. This story would be nothing without you. Lastly, a big thanks to oliverqueenxarrow for listening to all my ramblings about Queencest. I’d have gone insane if not for you.  
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> 

Thea Queen had always been a light sleeper. When she was younger, it allowed her to confront Oliver about his nightly activities when he snuck in long after his curfew. She didn’t really know have an exact reason why she had been so intent on catching him with his trysts – she was pretty sure that most sisters didn’t actively try to confront their brothers when they were with their current paramours, and most would just try to avoid the situation altogether. But Thea wanted Ollie to see her awake walking around every time he brought a girl home. Maybe it was because the awkwardness would sometimes lead to him sending the girl home and having an in-depth conversation with his little sister. She had always those late night conversations that had made them so close before the accident. 

After Oliver and their father went missing, Thea’s light sleeping habits allowed her to wake every time there was a creak in the hall, and allowed her to investigate. She had always hoped she would find the two of them standing there, alive and healthy, looking sheepish for the chaos they caused. Each time, she was left disappointed. 

Tonight, however, she awoke from her slumber without any apparent explanation. Her ears picked up the faint sounds of distress from outside her door. She swung her legs from under her covers and made her way out of the room, following the mysterious sounds down the corridor leading to her brother’s domain. 

She came to a stop in front of her brother’s closed bedroom door, but hesitated to open it. Things had been strained in their lives recently and Thea wasn’t sure if she should enter the room. She saw Oliver even less these days than she did before the destruction of the Glades, which had resulted in the unthinkable. He was obviously taking Tommy’s death really hard, as she knew that he would, and as a result he seemed to be completely shutting down. He broke up with Laurel the day after Tommy’s funeral, although Thea hadn’t even known they were a couple again until after the split. He had not even gone to see their mother after her arrest. She understood his instinct to hide away from the world and she didn’t begrudge him his grieving process, but it was unfair for him to lock himself away as he had. She felt the impact of Tommy’s death as well – they should open up to each other to help further the healing process for the both of them. She was determined not to lose him again, not when it was within her power to actually stop it this time 

Thea wasn’t sure she could take any more loss in her life. Her stepfather was gone, her mother was in jail, Tommy was dead, and Roy and she were no longer a couple. It was all a little too much at once, but she was managing. It was, after all, her mother’s own actions that landed her in jail. Walter had every right to leave and, if it had been her in his place, she probably would have bailed too. The Queen family was clearly a sinking ship and Walter shouldn’t get drowned just because of his proximity to them. 

If the end of her relationship with Roy had come at any other time, she might have felt something more than the vague numbness that she dif. She missed him, sure, and maybe one day they would be friends, but she had meant it when she’d given him that ultimatum: he could either have her or his quest to find the vigilante. She couldn’t stand around and wait for him to see her anymore. Granted, things had gotten a little messy after the destruction of the Glades, what with the whole her rescuing him and the kissing thing, but after everything settled down, she’d made it crystal clear to him. He had made his choice and now he had to live with it. 

She probably would have been more distraught about the break-up had she ever actually loved Roy. In all honesty, however, she never did. Thea had only ever loved one man, and unfortunately that man just happened to be her sibling. She had tried to give it a go with Roy because he possessed some of the qualities that she loved about Oliver – he was mysterious, brooding, physically fit, and somewhat of a bad boy. In the end, however, she realized that Roy could never compare to her Oliver. Oliver was a prince, and Roy, despite him occasionally having good intentions and trying to better himself, was essentially a lowlife drug-dealing street thug. 

Lost in her thoughts, Thea suddenly snapped back to attention when that desperate noise came again from behind the oak door and erased her hesitation completely. Concerned, Thea entered the dark bedroom. She didn’t know what she had been expecting to find on the other side of the threshold as she crossed, but the sight that greeted her certainly wasn’t it. Oliver was clearly distressed, helplessly tangled in his sheets and drenched in sweat. He looked terrified, but that couldn’t be right, could it? Her brother wasn’t afraid of anything. Or at least, he wasn’t before that damned boat went down. Thea had to wonder for probably the thousandth time about what the hell happened to him on that island. 

Thea closed the door behind her and locked it. Ollie was going to talk to her whether he wanted to or not; she was done waiting for him to confide in her. She approached the bed slowly and knelt down by his head. She kept her eyes focused firmly on his face; as she did so, the temptation to turn her gaze lower was almost too strong for her to resist. Her traitorous mind didn’t need more material to turn her dreams into proof that she was sick and completely screwed up for thinking about her own brother in a sexual manner. 

Thea placed her hand on his bicep to shake him awake. However, before she could, Oliver, still very much asleep, flipped her over his own body and then positioned himself atop her, his left forearm pressed down on her throat in warning. For a few odd seconds both Queen siblings were a frozen tableau. The constant weight on her neck forced the eighteen-year-old to try to dislodge his arm, even though it was clearly not in her best interest. Thea managed to lift her head an inch off the soft sheets before Oliver increased the pressure, making it harder for her to breathe. He leaned down a little and growled in her ear. Holy hell, was it wrong that her own brother doing this to her turned her on so much. As if being in love with her long-lost brother wasn’t difficult enough to live with; now she had a glimpse of her brother’s animalistic side and her mind would never let her forget that. She cursed herself for being so disturbed in the head. 

Meanwhile, the scent of Thea’s shampoo penetrated Oliver’s sleeping senses. He removed his arm from her neck and placed both of his hands beside her head so that he was looming over her even more. She took the opportunity to gaze upon her brother’s well-muscled upper body. Why didn’t he wear a shirt to bed? The manor was beyond well air-conditioned, keeping the summer heat out. Was he wearing anything else? Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t able to obtain the answer to the question her forbidden desires posed as the bed sheet curtained over him kept his lower half hidden from her sight by shadows. 

“Thea.” The young girl raised her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks. Great, the person she didn’t want to be caught by knew she had been ogling and thinking impure thoughts about him. How was this her life exactly? Oliver’s blue eyes were open and looking down at her, but there was no awareness in their depths; he wasn’t awake. How could this actually be happening to her? He bent his elbows, buried his nose in her wild sleep hair and breathed deeply. What the hell? “Thea.” He repeated in a soft whisper. “Mine.” 

Thea didn’t catch what it was that Oliver said; she was too busy trying to figure out how their positions had changed so quickly. Her lack of response angered the man poised above her like a fierce silent guardian. He leaned down once more and crushed his lips to hers, determined to capture her wayward focus. Thea gulped down air as soon as Oliver released her swollen lips. Her mind was racing with questions she was too afraid to ask and her body felt all strung out as if she’d been on the best rollercoaster ride ever. 

She needed to wake him up. This whole sleep kissing thing was…well, in all honesty it was great, but it also felt wrong, like she would be hurting him if she let it carry on any longer. She had to wake him up, but didn’t know how. She knew that one wasn’t supposed to wake a sleep walker abruptly. Did that same rule apply to sleep-what-ever-Oliver-currently-qualified-as? “Ollie…” The word trailed away from her as it left her mouth. “Wake up, Oliver.” Looking down at her semi-trapped arms, she wondered if slapping him was too much of an escalation 

“Speedy?” The confusion in his tone had her abandoning her appraisal of her options and looking in her brother’s bright blue eyes. He was awake, finally. She ignored the pang of regret that the kissing was over so soon. It was a good thing, she told herself, Oliver didn’t mean to be kissing her; he probably confused her with dream-Laurel or someone. “What’s-” He paused, clearing his dry throat. “What’s going on? Speedy? Why are you in my bed?” 

She gave a small choked off laugh at the question. What was she doing in his bed? “I have no idea.” She admitted. “You were screaming or something and I was trying to wake you and then all of the sudden,” She nodded to their current positions, “we were like this and now we are here.” She decided not to tell him about the unintentional kissing. He hadn’t meant it and it would just make things awkward. 

“Oh,” he said, still sounding a little lost. “That’s all?” He asked. 

She hated lying to him, but knew it was for the best. Telling him what he did and said while asleep would suddenly change everything. They were still siblings and there was no way that Oliver was as screwed up as she was. She was the one in love with him, not the other way around, no matter how much she wished it so. Hell, if even Tommy, who was only her brother’s best friend and not related to her in any manner, couldn’t see her as anything more than a little sister, there was no way that Oliver, her actual brother, could do so. No, her feelings were hers to deal with, telling him anything about her true feelings for him would only put more distance between them. 

“That’s all.” His sister assured him, hating the way her voice sounded. Thea knew, deep down, that she had no right to be sad. Her beloved brother had held her down, kissed her, declared her as his…that’s more than she should have ever expected to achieve from her incestuous desires. She should be happy with that, and realize it’s the most she could have hoped for. Still, she felt lost, and wanted more 

“You’re lying,” He accused and she wanted to be affronted...except for the fact that she _was_ actually lying. He leaned down a little closer, inspecting her face and neck. Thea wished he would just let her off the bed already “Tell me the truth,” Oliver demanded. She wanted to laugh at that. He was the one always being secretive, not her. His face took on a sorrowful look after a few seconds of silence. “Did I hurt you, Speedy?” Slightly calloused fingers brushed across the column of her throat, looking for marks that weren’t there, and she wanted to cry. Why did he have to be so sweet? Why did she have to love him so damn much? It hurt so bad to be so in love and feel so hopeless at the same time. 

“Of course not.” Thea replied automatically. “Don’t be ridiculous, Oliver.” He’d never hurt her, she knew this without a moment’s hesitation. “You didn’t hurt me, Ollie, I swear.” 

“Then what aren’t you telling me, Thea?” He was being all secretive and whispery and that so wasn’t fair. It was too intimate and it made her want to just give in, lean up, and kiss the living daylights out of him. “You’re hiding something, I can see it.” 

“We’ve all got our secrets, Ollie.” She echoed from a conversation long past. 

“Speedy, just tell me already! Stop being so damn evasive!” 

She actually laughed that time, loud and slightly hysterical. “I’m being evasive? Oliver, you never tell me anything ever!” 

He sighed and finally moved to sit up, releasing her from the wonderful prison of his bare chest. “You’re right,” He admitted, “I keep things from you, but it’s for your own good, Thea.” 

“Well, you don’t need to know this, Oliver, it is for your own good. Just let it go.” Thea pleaded, rather desperate to end this line of conversation. 

“Speedy-“ 

“You really want to know?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, just tell me already!” 

“Fine!” Thea declared, angry and just tired of fighting herself all the time. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him to her, and crushed their lips together in a brief, but fierce kiss. “You kissed me, okay, Oliver? That’s what you did in your sleep. See, now, don’t you wish that you hadn’t pushed me on the subject?” She said as soon as their lips were separated once more. 

Thea couldn’t help it, she hoped in vain that he would say something in the few seconds that followed to make her feel like she hadn’t just ruined everything. He said nothing. She nodded to herself once before climbing out of the bed and darting for the door; she didn’t want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall. Her fingers fumbled clumsily at the lock. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get the damn thing to open. 

“Thea, stop.” 

“No, I-” she paused, taking a small breath so that her voice didn’t wobble. “You’re awake now and I’m really tired, so I’m just going back to bed.” A hand came to rest atop hers, stalling her awkward attempts to unlatch it. “Just let me go, Oliver,” she said in a whispered plea. 

He took her hand off the lock and turned her to face him. “Never.” His free hand came up to caress the side of her face. His eyes were slightly shiny with unshed tears, although Thea knew he would never admit it. 

That was the moment she decided to stop fighting her feelings, consequences be damned. She leaned forward, captured Oliver's face in her hands and kissed him deeply, backing him towards the bed in the process. The feel of his slightly chapped lips on hers was enough to force her insecurities from her mind. They lay there upon his bed sharing gentle sweet kisses for a few moments, but the younger Queen had never been good at going slow. When she wanted something, she got it. She deepened the kiss to something dirtier, something raw, and her brother responded in kind. She only noticed that they had managed to return to their previous position when the kissing ceased. Oliver pulled back just a little, whispering against her mouth, "Thea, please, stop me." 

She dropped her hands from his face to rest lightly on his neck. "Why would I do that?" 

“Because this,” he said, moving to sit up again. She mirrored his movement to keep him in view. “Because this…is wrong. You’re my little sister. We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

She shook her head gently, causing her hair to fall in her face. Before she could reach up to move it, Oliver did so with a look of fondness upon his features. "This isn’t wrong, Ollie." 

He persisted. "Yes, it is. Look at us, Thea. You're my Speedy; my beautiful grown up Speedy." Thea blushed at the compliment. "You look at me and I see that little girl hiding in your eyes; that little girl who'd do absolutely anything to get my attention." He sighed and she could see the anguish in his gaze. 

“Are you,” she swallowed, her words stuck in her throat, “are you saying that you don’t see me…in _that_ way?” 

Oliver cut her off by pressing his calloused finger to her lips. “I’m not saying that at all, Speedy. In fact, it’s the opposite…and that’s what I’m afraid of. You’re my little sister, Thea. I shouldn’t be feeling this way towards you… It’s wrong, and it’s forbidden. But at the same time, you’re the only person who could ever read me. And as such, I couldn’t help falling in love with you. You’re the only girl I’ve ever really, truly loved. So I’m afraid, Thea. I’m afraid of my feelings towards you. And I’m afraid that you’re somehow picking up on my forbidden feelings and trying to accommodate me…and I’m afraid that I’m taking advantage of you.” 

Thea couldn't keep quiet anymore. She laughed and he looked confused. "You're afraid that you're what? Perverting me? Corrupting me somehow?" She laughed some more. "I'm not a sponge, Ollie. I'm here because I want you too, idiot." His eyes lit up and Thea breathed out a happy sound. "You are so beyond ridiculous." She informed him with a smile. "Now, less talking, more kissing." 

He bowed his head dutifully. "As you wish" 

She groaned, "Don’t say that!" 

"Why?" He asked, "I remember a certain ten year old girl telling me that all she wanted from life was a boy to say that to her and mean it. There was something about being a princess in there too." 

"This isn't a fairy tale and I'm certainly no princess." He opened his mouth to counter her point with some soppy romantic assurance that he was no doubt thinking, but she pressed her lips to his to stop the coming words. Her big brother, for all he was hardened by life, was still a romantic at heart. It was wonderful to see that remained inside him, but she didn't need the softly spoken sentiments at the moment. No, what she needed was him to touch her...and he was stalling. 

She could tell that he was afraid of altering their relationship. She got that; hell, she was scared of the implications of giving in too. What if they weren't on the same page? What if this meant less to one then it did the other? What if they tried to be a couple and failed spectacularly? Would they ever be able to be siblings again without it being awkward? 

Those “What Ifs” were on her mind too; she wasn't throwing everything to the wind because her hormones were in high gear. She had thought all of this through, considered all of the possible scenarios, and none of them were the perfect happy ending that every girl was programmed to want. Hell, she would never have acted upon the love and lust growing in her heart if he hadn't made the first move, but he had and she couldn't go back to hiding anymore. So yes, all the “What Ifs” were still there and yes, they would need to sit down, think critically and discuss, but not right that very minute. That could be put off until later. 

"Can we just have tonight?" She asked apropos of nothing. "We need to talk, 'cause clearly," She ran her thumbs over the base of his neck. "We haven't been totally honest with each other, and we need to seriously discuss stuff, but can we put that off until tomorrow? Let's just have this one night, just in case..." she said as she trailed off, letting the numerous possibilities fill the silent seconds that followed her request. 

She could see the second that her words hit home. Oliver's eyes darkened ever so slightly and Thea had just a moment to figure out that she unleashed the perfect combination of her chivalrous older brother, who worried about unconsciously manipulating her, and the slightly wild man, who pinned her to the bed for touching him, before she was being kissed breathless and lowered onto the bed again. 

By the time they broke apart, Thea was a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen. This was it; this was the moment that months of loving, hiding, pining, cursing, debating, and dreaming had led to. They were done playing games. They were finally giving in. Thank God. 

“Mine, Thea.” Oliver repeated. She tried to kiss him again, but he leaned further away from her. The satisfied smirk on his face assured the eighteen-year-old that her brother was now fully aware of, and enjoying, what was happening. Good. She rolled her eyes, simply because it was expected of her, and replied, 

“Yours, Oliver.” The happiness on his face at her words distracted Thea for a few seconds. Then she remembered what it was that he’d denied her previously. “Now get back here and kiss me.” 

“As you wish,” Oliver said, with a small grin before he leaned down to kiss her again. It started out as sweet and torturously slow as he could manage. Despite her best attempts to do so, he would not allow her to deepen the kiss again. The eighteen-year-old was used to getting her way and her brother continually defied her expectations; it was extremely maddening. She made a noise of frustration and Oliver chuckled against her lips, the devil. “What’s your rush, Speedy?” 

Thea refused to answer that question. He was trying to make her admit weakness, allow him full control. Instead she said, “You’re evil, Ollie. Pure evil.” She sat up in the bed. The elder Queen was forced to mirror her movements so that he was sitting in her lap. She grinned. “But I can be evil too,” she continued 

Before the twenty-seven-year-old could begin to wonder what Thea had up her sleeve, the young girl reached down, let her nimble fingers brush his abdomen just below his waistline. She was surprised and pleased to find that he, apparently, wore nothing to bed at night. She winked at him slowly before grasping the hem of Oliver’s old tee shirt, (that she had worn to sleep many nights for comfort during his absence) and swiftly pulled the garment off. She kept her gaze firmly on her brother’s face; she was both terrified and excited for his reaction to her maneuver. All of the bluster and bravado that propelled her to do so left her as she waited for any change in his demeanor. 

“You are the definition of evil.” Oliver countered, his voice strained. He captured her swollen lips in a fierce kiss and led her body to lay upon the sheets once more while he returned to a position above her. She opened her mouth below his, hoping that he wouldn’t deny her desire for more closeness again, and was thrilled when his tongue intertwined with hers in a heated battle for dominance. It was obvious from the start of the kiss that Oliver would come out the victor, but Thea wasn’t going to make it easy for him. He broke the kiss only when the need for oxygen became dire. Her previous concerns about him not returning her feelings were long erased from her mind as she lay gasping for air below Oliver’s solid presence. His gaze dropped none too subtly to her exposed chest before his eyes raked over her whole body with deliberate slowness. It made her itch with anticipation, and when he finally met her eyes, the look in his blue depths made her shiver. She didn’t know what that look meant, but it made her feel as if there was a sparkler in her heart that lit her whole body from the inside out. “You are so beautiful, Thea.” 

Oliver smiled down at her briefly before lowering his head and peppering her throat with soft gentle kisses that made her feel like a fairy tale princess. Granted, the way Oliver was waking her up was a little more “R-rated” then Disney intended, but she liked this version much better. 

Thea gripped Oliver's biceps as his lips left a trail of fiery heat across the top of her chest. His mouth came to rest over her heart and lingered there for a few seconds before he pulled back and looked her directly in the eyes, "I love you, Thea. You know that, right?" 

She was a little surprised by the sudden change in topic. "Yeah, Ollie, I know." She paused for a second. "I love you too." 

After that, talking became rather unnecessary for a while as Thea lay helpless, lost in a world narrowed to Oliver and simple touch, while he explored her body with his hands, lips, and in some very memorable cases, his tongue. By the time his fingers brushed the edge of her panties, Thea was strung tight with an energy she didn't quite understand. Oliver, on the other hand, seemed to be understanding the situation just fine. He knelt between her spread knees, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and literally tore her last piece of clothing off leaving her as naked as he was, on display for his viewing pleasure. 

"Was that really necessary?" She asked petulantly as he tossed the scrap of white cloth off somewhere else in the room. He ran his eyes down her body slowly from head to foot, licking his lips in response. 

A wave of heat swept over her at the hungry look in his eyes and Thea couldn't take it anymore. He'd gotten his chance to explore her body, and she wanted hers in return. The darkening of his eyes told her that she had better do something quickly or they would be moving to the next part without her getting her fill of finally being able to touch. She leaned up slightly and kissed him in the filthiest manner she knew how, letting her tongue taste every little thing she could about his mouth. It took only two seconds for Oliver to respond. She waited until he was suitably invested in the battle for control before she flipped him over so that he was the one laying upon the bed and she was the one looming above him. He blinked up at her in confusion as she separated their mouths, gleefully noting the shine to his beautiful lips. She might have a possessive streak herself. Thea knew that if they were ever been discovered in this position, they would be in a great deal of trouble. But she didn’t care. 

“My turn,” she declared playfully, placing gentle kisses on his strong jaw that led to his throat. The feeling of his pulse beating quickly against her lips was thrilling, so much so that she delayed moving from that spot. Her hands roamed freely while her lips enjoyed the feeling of him being alive and with her. Her fingers danced over the dark tattoo on the left side of his chest. In the moment, Thea could not remember the meaning behind the mark, but she knew it meant something to her brother. 

“Speedy...” that single word sounded as if it had been ripped from him. Concerned, Thea raised her head and looked at his face. What she saw in his eyes made her sad. He wasn’t lost in the feeling of her touch. He was terrified. She didn’t understand. Why was he scared? Was it her that frightened him so? “Thea, please…” She tilted her head slightly. “Just…let me take care of you…please.” 

She shook her head. “Why?” She bit her lip. “I want to make you feel good too, Ollie.” Thea looked up at him through her eyelashes, all innocence and naïve good intentions. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

Oliver groaned loudly at that and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up to him and kissing her again, tangling their tongues together in a ferocious battle. “God, Thea…you can’t just…say shit like that.” He breathed out against her mouth before he released her shoulders. 

“If it gets reactions like that from you,” Thea insisted, lowering herself back to her previous position on his body, “I’ll say whatever you want me to.” Oliver made another choking noise and she grinned, looking down upon his marred chest. She heard her older brother take a slight breath above her and suddenly she understood his earlier hesitation. He was afraid of what she would see when she looked upon his body. Did he think that she would see his scars and run off screaming? That was just stupid! She loved him, scars and all. 

Lightly, she ran her fingers over the scars that began at his tattoo and stopped as she reached the raised edges that ended the twin scars. As her fingers moved to the next mark on his body, her tongue descended on the first scars that she’d touched. His breath hitched at the feeling of her tongue. Good. Before she gave the scar at his hip the same attention, she whispered words against the marred skin. “What do you see when you look in the mirror, Oliver?” She didn’t let him answer her question. “You know what I see when I look at these scars?” She placed a kiss at the start of the next mark. “I see strength and bravery,” she smiled, “I see who you are and who you were in the pink skin.” She licked one long wet stripe down the raised flesh. “I see everything that the man I love went through to return to me.” Her mouth moved to the scar on the right of his chest. Her words must have hit home, because she felt Oliver relax below her as his hands lovingly stroked her long hair. “You see imperfection, Ollie. I see everything I’ve ever needed.” 

“Thea,” her name sounded raw and important as he said it, his hands grasping her hair. He pulled her up from her position gently and locked eyes with her again. “No more teasing. I want, no, I need-” 

Thea smiled. “I know, I want and need too.” She kissed him, soft and warm. A kiss full of love, simple and complicated at the same time. He nodded and his left hand disentangled from her hair and reached into his bedside drawer. She took the condom packet from him and tore it open with shaking hands. She rolled the condom on his erect member carefully and positioned herself above him. “Ready?” She didn’t wait for an answer; she lowered herself onto him slowly. The burn of pain forced Thea to close her eyes as she slid down upon his length. His hands gripped her hips as she took him all in. 

Thea didn’t even attempt to stop their movement as he flipped their positions yet again. Oliver always needed to be in control, after all, and she knew that her temporary control of the situation had only been so because he allowed it. “Just breathe, Thea, breathe slowly in and out.” 

“Oh, do shut up, Oliver. Just because you’ve done this hundreds of times-“ 

“I’ve haven’t done this hundreds of times,” he said, and she knew he meant sleeping with his sister, not sex in general as she had implied with her statement. “Hundreds of times…not yet, anyway.” The look on his face promised a delicious future that filled her with an unprecedented fire. 

“Now, it’s you that can’t say shit like that to me,” she said, he smiled down at her as he slid out of her in a tortuously slow fashion. 

“Ollie…” she groaned, missing the feel of him already. 

“Yes, Speedy?” That bastard! He knew exactly what she wanted. He was such a control freak! She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giving in just because that was what he wanted her to do. “You’re going to have to use your words, Thea.” He taunted. 

“You bastard!” She growled, pulling him into a kiss and forcing him back inside of her to the hilt. He laughed and she swallowed the sound. 

“Those aren’t the right words, little sister.” Good god, even that turned her on! She bit her lip to keep from moaning. He brushed her hair away from her face. “You said you’d say anything I wanted.” 

“I don’t think those were my exact words,” Thea countered, a bit breathless. She was rapidly losing her ability to be contrary. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, so maybe they were something similar.” She allowed the objection. 

“Maybe,” he agreed, rolling her hardened nipples beneath his calloused thumbs. She moaned at the small sensation and he pulled out of her, but before she could protest the loss, he thrust in again. “Are you okay, Thea? Am I hurting you?” 

“I’m not a virgin; you aren’t going to break me,” she said through gritted teeth. Despite her bravado, it did sting a little bit. She had only had sex once before and it…well, it was horrible and it had been a few years since, but she was not going to tell him that. Besides, she knew that the pain would pass soon. “Oliver, I swear…” she took a hold of his biceps so that he’d be forced to pay attention to her words, “if you don’t move…” 

She didn’t need to finish the threat, which was good because she had absolutely no idea how to end that particular thought. Oliver only needed to hear that she wasn’t fragile. Personally, she thought he should have already known that, but if saying so got her what she wanted she certainly didn’t mind pointing it out for him. He began to move in earnest now, his hips moving in long, slow motions. It was torture…and, honestly, why in the hell was he so good at this? He was taunting her, forcing her to take his slow torture. He brought her close to the edge and grinned as he drew her back from it. Asshole. 

She growled at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and forcing him in deeper as she did so. This also brought his ear closer to her mouth so that she could let him know exactly what she thought of his actions. “Fucking take what’s yours, big brother!” She hissed angrily and Oliver mirrored her earlier growl and sped up his pace. Two thrusts more and he hit the mark, sending sparks throughout her body. Oliver hit that particular spot again and again with hard, brutal thrusts, leaving Thea gasping and over sensitized below him. 

“Mine,” he whispered endlessly. She didn’t think he was even aware that he was speaking aloud. It didn’t matter; what he was saying was completely true. It always had been. 

“Yours,” she screamed. Thank god they had the house to themselves because there was absolutely no way to explain that, and with one final thrust both of them fell over that edge. For a few quiet moments, the two Queens enjoyed the calm wave of happiness that followed before Oliver pulled out of her. Thea moaned at the loss and Oliver kissed her gently, removing the condom and dropping it in the nearby trash bin. Well, that was convenient. 

Thea went easily when Oliver pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her. She’d never taken her older brother as a cuddler, but it was a pleasant discovery. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily. Oliver rested his chin upon the top of her head and sniffed her hair. “Love you, big brother,” she said, smiling into his broad chest. 

“Love you too, little sister,” he said amidst a yawn. “We’ll have to talk tomorrow, you know.” 

“I know, Ollie, I’m the one who suggested it first, remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Oliver said, his voice warm and welcoming. “Go to sleep, Speedy.” Thea nodded her head against his chest and let sleep lead her away. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
